Scream
by Chain-of-Sacrifice
Summary: Scream as loud as you want. No one will hear you. No one will Save you. No one will miss you when your gone. Story told in Sasuke's POV, WARNING: Uchihacest, Rape, Abuse, Torture. CHAP 4 UP!
1. Last Resort

**Story #9**

**Scream**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

**Chapter One: Last Resort**

_(Sauske's Pov)_

Blood. Everywhere I looked, all I saw was blood. Fresh blood. Even the moon had a tainted red glow to it to match the minefield of blood. Wasted blood. It was splattered all down the street; displayed in a horrible pattern of death. Innocent blood. My blood was the only thing left.

The shadow of a blade slowly creeping forward notified me of my hunter's presence, but I was too overcome with fear to turn. The air around me became thick. Suffocating me. Numbing my every sense. My hunter is close now. So close. I can feel his breath against the back of my neck. The blade rises and is placed by my throat. I shut my eyes. I don't want to look at this person; I don't want to have to gaze through his crimson eyes filled with blood lust. He brings his face close to mine and whispers:

"You're next."

My eyes snapped open as reality hit me in the face with a cold, hard slap. I was going to die. My blood would soon leak out of my body and join the remains of my clan. The blade presses against my flesh; surprisingly it is cold. Cold like the monster standing behind me.

I flinch as the blade slices through my skin and my blood spills. The blade is withdrawn and I can hear his tongue lick my blood off the blade.

"Hmm, Sasuke!" he hisses, "You taste so good. I'm going to enjoy this one slice at a time."

My body shakes. My knees quiver. My eyes close again as I try to get a grip. Run. Run. RUN! I scream and my legs suddenly spring into action before my mind can even contemplate what I am doing. I don't look back, but I hear the hesitation in my killer's steps before he sprints after me. I must've surprised him. Me having been so paralysed in fear, to suddenly take off hopelessly with nowhere to run and hiding was futile. It didn't matter where I went; he would find me. I knew only to well that he would catch me before I reached the main village. There was only one hope left for me: scream. Scream and pray that someone would hear me.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I don't even know how I managed to cry out. My throat was so dry that it hurt just to breath, but I kept on screaming. Something shot past me, and sliced my cheek on its way. What was that? A kunai? I gasped as its owner appeared next to me. Out of panic I made a sharp turn to the right, and tripped into the low bushes of the leaf forest.

I ran blindly, shoving through the low trees, running but going nowhere. This was hopeless. Why was I running? I knew deep down in my heart that there was no escape. I wasn't on the right path to the village. I might as well just turn around and face my fate- no matter how slow and painful it would be. Why prolong my death if there is no way around it?

My body ignored my thoughts and kept running. At least until I unexpectedly felt no ground beneath my feet to run on. I give a shout as I slid down the side of a rocky cliff. My hands reach up and finally grab onto the edge of a jagged rock.

I take a few moments to catch my breath before glancing down at the cold hostility of the lake waiting hungrily below to swallow me into its dark unknowns. Something shifts above me. I glance up. Our eyes connect and for a minute. I get lost within the nothingness of his eyes- so familiar yet so unrecognizable. Nothing. I see nothing but the burning lust for slaughter-angry flames that will only die out with my demise.

Then the truth slaps me again: die. I am going to die. The end…bye bye…but…I…I….I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

"Please… don't do this. " I pleaded, "D-don't kill me. Please…"

He smirks- amused by my last resort.

"Don't kill you?" He repeats as his eyes begin to glow, "then I'll let you cling to life." He smirked at his own pun.

I gritted my teeth together-I feel the tears approaching. I'm slowly loosing my grasp, now clutching on with just my fingertips.

"Run…" he continued as though we were having a light, dull conversation over tea, "that's all you can do. Run and cling to life. Pathetic. You're not even worth killing."

His words stab me in the heart. My finger's slip a little, I'm reaching my limit.

He sneers.

"Foolish little brother, this is the end for you. Now. You. Die."

As though this was their cue, my fingers release the edge at the word "die," and I fall. As I fall I scream my last word:

"ITACHI!"

It's a long drop. All the while my brother simply watches as I drop lower and lower; I gain speed with each passing moment and continue to scream his name until finally I slam through the surface.

Freezing water fills my lungs and clogs my scream. Already I need air after my long scream down. My brain howls for oxygen. My eyes see the surface; I'm not that far from it but my brain is too busy shrieking for oxygen that it doesn't forward the message down to my arms and legs to swim.

Hopeless. My eyes close and I allow the water to swallow me up into its void. It's over. Death slowly conquers my body.

I'm dead.

Dead.

Dead!

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Toxic

**Scream**

TakaAkatsuki7

-----

_**Chapter Two- Toxic**_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Dead.

I'm dead right?

"I found him unconscious."

A voice? God is that you?

"He's the only survivor."

Heaven? Did I actually make it to heaven? Wait…what happened again…

I remember it was dark. It was cold. What is that? This soft sound I keep hearing. Is that my breathing? I'm breathing? But if I'm breathing…then…doesn't that mean:

**I'm alive.**

My eyes fluttered open and were blinded by the pearly whiteness of where I was. Er… Where was I? I waited dizzily for my eyes to adjust before turning my head in the direction of the voices. I was on a bed; perhaps the hospital. Next to me sat two people, one boy and one woman.

"I'm telling you everything I know Shizune!" the boy declared. He had short, spiky blond hair and big, bright sapphire orbs for eyes.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you Naruto! Just what were you doing around the Uchiha district so late at night?"

"I didn't kill anyone! I told you, I was out training last night and I fell asleep! Happens all the time! I woke up because I heard a scream. I went to see what was wrong and found Sasuke by the edge of the water."

"Did you perform any CPR?"

"No, he was breathing."

"Hmm…" Shizune paused to write something down.

"Umm, why?"

"While tending to his injuries we found indications that CPR was used."

"Well it wasn't me!" Naruto flinched in disgust.

"That's not the point Naruto!" Shizune snapped irately, "If what you're saying is true, then that means someone found Sasuke before you did."

"What do you mean if what I'm saying is true? I am telling the truth damn it!"

"He's telling the truth." I spoke suddenly causing the two of them to jump slightly in surprise. Ignoring the pain, I tried to sit up.

"Sasuke no, relax!" Shizune stood up, placed her hand on my shoulder and forced me back down.

I examined myself; I was bandaged almost completely from head to toe. The only thing I wore was a pair of light grey sweat pants.

Shizune sat back down in the chair next to me and I glared at her.

"Sasuke are you all right?" She asked, oblivious to my stare.

"Fine…"

"What happened last night?"

I ignored her question.

She sighed.

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Sasuke I really need you to tell me what happened."

When I didn't answer she added in, "Where is your brother?"

My eyes lit up and I faced her. I knew from her expression that she was able to read the shock on my face.

"His body was the only one that wasn't recovered."

I bowed my head in resent.

"He did it…he killed the clan…"

* * *

It's been three years since that incident, but everywhere I go I still hear the whispering, see them pointing, feel their stares.

"Look it's the Uchiha kid!"

"The only left from the clan."

"He's not the only, doesn't he have a brother that's still alive?"

"Yeah, and I heard he's the one responsible for the murders."

Everywhere I go it's the same thing. Then when I turn around to tell them to shut up, they give me this petrified look as if I'm about to kill them. Me. Sasuke Uchiha, the survivor and younger brother to one of the nation's most wanted ninjas. All this drama has urged me to remain alone in my desolate village living in the house of my parents' murder.

Why did this happen to me? I pondered this while laying on my bed, bored out of my mind. It was late and I had spent the whole day training though for what? I don't know. I sighed. Sleep just wasn't coming to me tonight; honestly, I couldn't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep. After two hours of just laying there and staring at the paint peeling of the ceiling, my eyelids finally started to droop and I dozed off slightly. A faint noise I reached my ears from downstairs and my eyes snapped back open.

Someone's in the house!

I sat up slowly and tried not to breath so that I could focus more on my hearing. Again, I heard a noise. I swallowed and slightly scolded myself. Ok, put it together now you're a ninja! You can't be scared. Still my body quivered as I slid out of bed, grabbed some provisions, and tiptoed downstairs. I peeked around the corner; my breath stopped short and my heart rate quickened as I made out the shape of a figure moving in the darkness. C'mon, be brave Sasuke! Taking a huge breath, I slid my hand across the wall in search for the light switch. I finally found it and with another deep breath I flicked it on.

"What the-?" My jaw dropped open, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Ahh bright!" Naruto complained, rubbing his eyes.

I scowled. All that panic for nothing.

"Don't you knock?" I asked.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't want to wake me, but yet you're fumbling around in my house like a big, giant klutz?"

"Hey! I just wanted to check on you ok?" Naruto retorted.

I let out another sigh.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I was out training again and thought I'd drop by. You haven't been in the main village for a while what's up?"

"I'm fine, don't worry yourself about my problems."

He nodded solemnly and I think I might've said something that hurt him, if not a little, so I decided to ease up a bit. Just a bit.

"Thanks though."

He smiled.

"Yeah it's no problem! I'm sorry I snuck in, guess I should be going now."

I accepted his apology and gave him a small nod.

"Hey, how'd you get in anyway? I distinctively remember locking the door."

"Oh the side window was open. I'll see you around!" He waved goodbye and started for home. "Oh and if ever you need something or in trouble just scream! I'll come and help!"

"Thanks Naruto," I tried to conceal the annoyance in my tone, "but I'll manage."

He shrugged and disappeared down the road.

I locked the door and closed the window. I had just stepped back into my room when I heard another noise from downstairs.

"Oh for crying out loud! Go home Naruto!" I yelled, running back down the stairs. I reached for the light switch. Before I knew it something grabbed me, pulled both my hands behind my back, and shoved me face first against the wall. I opened my mouth, but something cold and slightly wet pressed against my mouth and nose. A cloth? I immediately held my breath in fear of the cloth being toxicated. I struggled against the grip holding my hands together and whimpered under the pressure. Then a voice hissed in my ear.

"Shh, stay still!"

My body froze in shock. I know that voice!

Itachi!

Itachi turned me around and slammed me back into the wall. I fidgeted, but my eyes remained on my predator as I tried to distinguish his face in the darkness.

"Hn?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Breathe!" he commanded.

My eyes dropped down to the cloth for a brief second before glaring at him. I wasn't going to give in to his demands. I was scared out of my mind that night when he tried to kill me, but this time I was ready to put up a fight even though I already knew who the victor would be.

He smirked in the darkness at my futile resistance.

"Always picking the hard way…"

His next movement was so fast; I felt the pain before I knew what happened. He released my hands and jammed his elbow straight into my stomach. I gasped and I inhaled the liquefied drug and one by one lost control of my senses. I became so dizzy.

"I-Ita… "

_Blackout._

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Mistake

**Scream**

TakaAkatsuki7

_**-----**_

_**Chapter Two-Mistake**_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I opened my eyes, where was I? I tried to move, but both my hands had been tied behind my back. I realized I was leaning back against the wall in the corner of a small bathroom. How long had I been here unconscious?

Drip.

I looked toward the sink; he faucet was leaking. Great. With difficulty I managed to stand up by sliding myself up against the wall. I walked past the sink to the door, but came across a problem. I couldn't open the door…unless! I turned around and backed up against it, my hands feeling for the knob. However…the door was locked. I sighed, discouraged I slunked back against the wall.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I don't know for how long I sat there, but any longer and I knew I would soon loose it!

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Stupid faucet!" I cursed.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Stop it!"

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Enough!"

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was yelling now, and my eyes became watery.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Be quiet!"

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Fucken shit, stop it!"

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I let out a small scream and stood up again.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I tried turning it off, but with the way my hands were tied up it couldn't turn the knob the right way.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Damn it!" Tears were falling down my face now. I just wanted it to stop.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I tried using my mouth. I bit onto the knob and tried turning it, but that didn't work either…

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"God damn it stop!" I yelled, I rested my head on the counter and just cried, "stop. Stop. Stop. Stop."

"If you wanted it to stop little brother all you had to do was ask."

I stopped crying, only now feeling the dark presence behind me. An arm reached over me and turned off the faucet. Itachi…. I ducked away from under his arm and backed away to the far wall. He smirked and _slowly _approached me. I panicked.

"S-stop! Don't come any closer! Stay away!"

His expression changed to amusement at my weak cries. He was close to me now, very close! He bent down to my eye level and reached a hand out which he placed on my cheek. He rubbed me for a bit before taking some of my bangs of hair into his hand and bringing it to his face. I admit…I was petrified. I was all alone in this place, I didn't even know where we were, but I was all alone here with him!

"Mmm…fresh prey…" he muttered, enjoying the scent of my hair.

My breath hitched; he's gonna torture me!!!!

"Just kill me!" I closed my eyes tightly hoping to prevent more tears from spilling. "I know that's what you're going to do! So just get it over it!"

"Kill you?"

My eyes snapped open; his voice sounded so close! He was whispering in my hair, so close I could feel his lips gently touching my skin.

"But we haven't had any fun yet." He nibbled on my ear.

I froze, my eyes wide open and seeing nothing. I was unsure if I was even breathing. I wondered if Itachi could hear the pounding of my heart. What was going to happen?

Itachi scooped me up into his arms bridal style, and carried me out the bathroom into a small dark room with only a queen-sized bed and a small little dresser by the opposite wall. He sat me on the bed and then pulled out a kunai. I gasped and tried to squirm away, but he pushed me down flat on my stomach and lay down on top me.

"Ita! No please!" The blankets muffled my voice. It surprised me when he only used the kunai to cut the ropes binding my hands behind my back.

"Shh, easy," he whispered in my ear, "why are you breathing so hard?"

"You…you're kinda heavy." His weight was pushing me down into the mattress, but the real reason was because I was scared shitless and I think he knew that to.

"Hn…let's have some fun!"

Fun? My eyes narrowed. He flipped me over and straddled me.

"Oh, you look confused."

"Wha-what are you going to do to me?" This was such an awkward position.

He bent forward so our noses touched and held my hands down at the side of my head.

"What am I going to do to you?" he repeated, so close to me now that our lips were brushing against each other.

I swallowed, he's not gonna?

Oh my god he is! I swallowed and pursed my lips firmly together. He chuckled, his breath felt warm against my skin and I tried not to breathe.

"I guess I don't have to answer that anymore."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Don't even think about it! I wanted to say that, but I was scared to open my mouth. Itachi and I…we were brothers! So what was with this position? Why was he so close to me looking at me with lust? Is he serious about…. about…. ah, I don't even want to think about it! It's just…. no way! We're two boys, brothers even! He can't be thinking…just…. no way!

"Don't look at me that way!"

"Then get off." I wasn't scared anymore. Now I was just…disgusted!

"Hn…acting stubborn again?"

"I don't know what your up to, but I don't like it!"

"I don't remember asking for your opinion."

"Itachi!"

"Quiet now!"

My next words were cut off as he kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth colliding with my own tongue and our saliva exchanged. My mind went blank. This wasn't happening. My brother was not frenching me. He pulled away a bit, our lips still connected by a thin bead of saliva. I felt sick. My stomach felt like the insides had been flipped upside down. The corner of his mouth pulled up in a smile and he bent down to kiss me again. This time though I turned my head. My breathing was shaky and I wasn't sure if my heart was still beating. He grabbed my head and forced me to look at him.

"Kiss me."

He wasn't asking, he was demanding.

"N…"

"N?"

"N-no!" I said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes. "Enough of this!" I was able to tell right away that I had just made him very angry.

"Big mistake." He took the kunai and made a long gash running from my shoulder down almost to my elbow.

I cried out in pain. I wanted to clutch my arm, but Itachi held my other arm down. I gritted my teeth together. Blood spilled from the wound, drenching the sheets.

"Oh dear…" Said Itachi innocently, "looks like you're hurt. I'll get something to make you feel better."

Was he crazy or something? I gave him a skepticism look.

He smiled. "be-right-back!" He left the room, coming back in a moment later with a box of salt.

"Don't come near me with that!" I yelled in alarm.

"Now now Sasuke, you don't want that wound to become infected do you? This will help." He approached.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" I backed up to the head of the bed. He crawled towards me like a cat corning a mouse, and he pinned me down.

"Don't worry. I promise you this will only hurt a lot, but there's no one around here so feel free to scream as loud as you want." He opened the box.

"Itachi please don't!" Already my eyes were filling with tears.

Ignoring me, he grabbed my arm.

"NO, NO, PLEASE STOP! DON'T! NO, NO, NO!"

He tilted the box, and salt fell all along my arm and into the wound.

I screamed.

"IT BURNS!"

Itachi released my arm and smirked.

"Hn…we'll try again tomorrow." He got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I continued to scream, rolling around on the bed uncontrollably. It hurt…it burned!!!!!!! My arm felt like it was burning off and all I was able to do was scream.

Scream.

Scream.

And scream.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Pride to Shame

Alright, hey readers. Sorry for the long update again, I know I told some of you that I would update this story like two weeks ago, but there was a slight change of plans. On my profile I have a list of the "Order of Updates" and as I was working on that I realize that because some of my stories haven't been updated in so long, it wasn't fair to update based off of the reviews I received months ago to my old stories because my new stories are getting so many reviews. That's why I haven't updated me new stories either. Instead what I did was every single story I have on fan fiction, I updated them all today. That's right. If you check, ALL my stories have been updated with nice long chapters. This is the longest Chapter I have done for Scream and I promise the others will be just as long. So if your curious to know when your favorite story will be updated, just check my profile. Next week now, My new stories will be posted it. Get ready for some more NaruSasu, GaarSasu and ItaSasu! So enjoy the story and review if you want this story to be updated faster :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Pride to Shame**

I awoke with a jolt. How long had I been out? I blinked a couple times. Why can't I see anything? I blinked again. All I saw was blackness. I tried moving, but something restrained my wrist and ankles in place. I swallowed as memories of what happened flooded my mind as well as a horrifying realization. I'm bound up. I shifted uncomfortably. I blinked again, but this time paid attention to the feeling of my eyelashes, they brushed against something every time I closed my eyes. I sighed. I've been blindfolded. Terrific. Blindfolded and most likely my wrist and ankles were cuffed and chained to something at the four corners of the bed and the worst part was...I didn't feel my clothes anymore. I am naked. Itachi you sick motherfucker.

"I see you're awake."

My breath hitched. He's in the room. I felt dread taking over me and I bit my bottom lip. I felt the bed sink down between my wide, open, spread legs as Itachi crawled onto the bed. My heart began to pound and my breathing pace quickened. Itachi sensed I was uneasy and hushed me.

"Relax. I won't hurt you like that again as long as you do as I say. However, if you fail to follow my demands I will send you into even more pain and not only will I use salt to disinfect, I will also burn your wounds closed understand?"

I tried to take a steady breath, but it came out shakier than an earthquake. I heard him laugh and jumped when I felt one of his hands on the side of my face, caressing my cheek.

"Understand?"

I swallowed before nodding my head briefly.

"Good, let's begin then!"

I felt him move away and lifted my head up, forgetting that I couldn't see where he was going. I heard him shuffle for something that had to be in the small dresser since it was the only other piece of furniture in the room. The shuffling stopped and his weight returned to the bed. I gasped when I felt his cold hand lifting my dormant member.

"Itachi!"

"Be good," his voice warned.

I pushed my head back deeper into the mattress as I felt him slip something rubbery around my shaft. A ring are you serious? He tightened the device, and a whimper escaped my lips as he took hold, and began pumping me. I squirmed and struggled against my bindings.

"Calm down."

"Your fingers are wrapped around my dick, how the fuck do you expect me to be calm?" I snapped.

"I'm just pleasing you."

"No you're not, you're scarring me for life!"

"Is that why you're getting hard?"

I gritted my teeth together and closed my eyes from underneath the blindfold. He's right, I am getting hard. No. I don't want to get an erection damn it!

"You seem to be enjoying it."

Without realizing it, I had started panting. Fuck, but...I opened my eyes, It feels good. I bit my bottom lip again while hating myself. How could I let this feel good? I was fully erected now. Itachi had skillful hands. He wasn't just moving his hand up and down, he fingers toyed with the tip, stroking it in ways that made me shiver with pleasure.

"Aah...Ah..." I moaned, "Shit...no...stop..."

He began pumping me harder and faster, making me moan louder and heavier.

"Fuck...no...Aaah...Aaaahh..."

He slowed downed and I used the opportunity to catch my breath. I fidgeted. The ring was starting to hurt. I felt Itachi place one hand at the base of my length and use his other hand to pump just the top. It was to much plus the pain.

"Ooohhh...no...stop...please..."

He gave me a final full length pump before I finally felt his weight move lower down the bed. I heard the sounds of chains and felt my ankles come loose, but the cuffs were kept on them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling alarmed as I felt him bring my ankles together and then pushed over me so my rear was fully exposed.

"Stop! No!" I was terrified of what to expect in this position. "Let me go! Please just let me go!" I heard something snap. My ankles were now chained together so I couldn't part my legs and Itachi continued to hold them over me with one hand. I felt his free hand glide over my balls and over my entrance. The weight on the bed shifted, he must have leaned over for something. I heard a plastic snap. I whimpered as I felt something cold poor over my entrance and I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you what it was.

"Please don't," I begged helplessly.

Of course I was ignored and he rubbed the lube all around my entrance before penetrating with one finger.

"Ah!" I let out a scream, "fuck!" He fingered me for a bit and stopped. "Ow...brother..."

"You're so tight Sasuke," Itachi commented, "I'm going to have to loosen you some more."

"No. Itachi please...no more..."

He inserted his finger again, this time adding in a second finger.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain. I could feel myself being stretched. This isn't pleasant! I don't want this, I don't want this at all! "Let me go!"

He retracted his fingers, released my ankles and moved away. I heard him shuffling around again, but this time when he returned I felt his presence next to my head. He lifted my head slightly up with one hand and I thought he was going to remove the blindfold, but I was wrong. Instead I felt something else slide behind my head and then closed around my neck. Didn't take me long to realize it was a collar.

"The fuck are you doing?" I didn't expect an answer. "Just let me go you bastard!" He shuffled around for something else. "Why...why are you doing this to me?"

He took hold of my ankles once again and I heard the sound of a chain and more snaps. He let go of me and my heart skipped a beat when I realized he had used a chain to bind my ankles to my collar so I couldn't put my legs down without the cost of choking myself. That twisted bastard. Then I heard something new.

"No...Fuck no!" I flinched as something long and vibrating was pressed against my feet, slowly moving down to my entrance. "No, no, no, no!" I repeated to no avail.

Itachi slowly pushed the vibrating dildo into my entrance. I moaned in pain. He wiggled it inside me pushing it further then moving it back and the shoving it deeper.

"It hurts!" I whimpered, "take it out!"

He did the opposite and left it in. He wrapped a hand around my my balls and tapped them with his other hand. I wiggled in pain.

"Stop! Please stop it!"

He took out the vibrator, only to shove the whole thing back in. He repeated this a couple times while laughing at my pathetic cries. I gripped the sheets and he added more lube to my entrance and continued with the vibrating device.

"You're almost ready," he mused.

He moved it in and out of me faster, causing me to moan again against my wishes. I was becoming adjusted and now that the pain wasn't there as much, pleasure began to take place, but it wasn't any better. I didn't want to feel pleasured. I didn't want to be be here, at this point, I was just really wishing he would kill me. Finally, the toy was removed and switched off I presumed for I could no longer hear it vibrating. I was left panting on the bed while he fetched something else to torture me with. All to soon he was back and Something else pressed against my stretched hole. I held my breath as it was pushed in. I was surprised when I felt the object was small and round, but then it was pushed deeper and another small round object was pushed in and then another, followed by another. A string of anal beads. In total I felt five beads forced up me, each with a distance of about two inches from the next. For the first time I was happy to have been blindfolded. I had tears in my eyes now and my hands ached from griping the sheets to hard. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, I screamed in my head. After the fifth bead had entered, Itachi began spanking me and with each hit I gasped out in pain and humiliation. He spanked my ass a couple more times before tapping my balls again.

"Ah stop! Please! I'm begging you stop!" I knew I sounded pathetic, but I couldn't handle anymore. My ass felt like it were on fire with five beads up my rectum.

"You're to tense," said Itachi, "If you don't relax your muscles it's only going to hurt you more." He began messaging my feet. Like that helped. Still, I took deep breaths. "That's it. Good boy." He pulled out the beads and with each bead that came out I released a moan with it.

"Are you done? Please tell me you're done!"

He wasn't done. He retrieved something else from the dresser and right away I filled with horror as the new device was placed against my entrance. It felt huge. He pushed it in and my mouth dropped opened in a silent scream. The base of the plug was even wider and as he shoved the base through, volume returned to my vocals and my scream filled the entire room.

"FUCK! GET IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT FUCK! OW! NO! IT HURTS! ITACHI!"

"I love the way you scream my name." Itachi snickered.

He left the device inside me and moved next to me by my head. Next thing I felt was his own hardening against my chin.

"No." Now this was crossing the line. "No way!" I turned my head as much as I could in the opposite direction without making the chain pull on my ankles. Itachi grabbed me by my hair and forced me to turn back towards him. I pursed my lips together.

"Do you remember what I said to you earlier?" he hissed.

My lower lip trembled in response.

"I'm only going to ask you once. Open your mouth."

I swallowed, should I take the chance? If I don't do what he wants, he's going to hurt me and then most likely force me to give him head. So what should I do? I don't want his dick in my mouth. Just thinking about it made me feel about to hurl. Itachi must have sensed my inner struggle, because he laughed and removed the blindfold. I blinked a couple times until my eyes adjusted.

"You have three seconds before a stab you." My breath hitched and I slowly parted my lips. Itachi thrust himself inside the warmth of my cavern. "Suck on it."

I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping. I felt utterly destroyed. I really wish I had drowned when I had fallen off that cliff. My walls caved in around his shaft and he moaned in pleasure as I began sucking him dry. Every now and then he would pull out and cock slap me across the face before shoving himself back down my throat. I choked a couple times, not like he cared, and my throat became dry and sore.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled out and started pumping himself. I knew what was coming next and it made me cry harder. He brought my head closer to him and shoved his balls in my mouth to silence me. When he neared his peak, he forced my head back and pinched my nose so that I would keep it open to breath.

"Itachi please...don't make me do this.." I pleaded, "please no...please!"

He responded no by releasing his seed in my mouth and all over my face and hair.

"Swallow it."

I didn't need him to tell me that. I didn't want to keep the disgusting substance in my mouth.

"Good boy!" He smirked, and covered my eyes back up with the blindfold.

I sobbed silently as he moved back to the lower half of my body.

"I believe you're ready now."

I gulped, flinching as he removed the plug from my anus.

"I'm going to take you now."

I shook my head rapidly no. My eyes squeezed tight beneath the blindfold. I screamed as he rammed his full length into me, hitting me directly on the spot. He placed his hands beneath my ass and hoisted me up to get a better angle as he continued to pound into me senselessly. It felt worst than being stabbed with a kunai. I wanted ever so badly for him to stop. To pull out and leave me alone. Forever. I was tired of crying. Of hearing my own screams. He pounded me ruthlessly. It was like there was a power drill up my ass. I fidgeted, wiggled, squirmed, nothing I did made a difference. He forced my ankles further over me to the point where a felt my toes against my face. He fucked me deeper and harder, paying no attention to my screams, or protests for mercy. He hurt me, he hurt me, he hurt me until he came a second time. Filling me up with his fluid. He pulled out and I lay there motionlessly. Dirty...I'm so dirty...He stroked my hair, which still had his semen in it.

"I'll give you a break before I wash you," he said.

I didn't respond. He had fully succeeded in breaking me in every way possible. I imagined he was proud. He continued to play in my hair. My head hurt, my throat was sore, my body was in pain, my ass was abused. I was weak and tired. Before I knew it...I drifted to sleep...

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself lying on my stomach and no longer tied up to the four comers of the bed. I tried moving and realized I wasn't completely free. My arms were handcuffed behind my back. My ankles were free though and the blindfold was off, but I was still naked.

"Bath time."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked around and spotted Itachi sitting at the end of the bed by my feet. I gazed down, feeling to ashamed to say anything.

"Come on."

Itachi yanked me up to my knees by the cuffs and forced me to my feet. From there he pushed me out of the room and back into the bathroom where I had first woken up in this unknown place. A bubble bath was already prepared. He lead me towards the tub.

"In."

I stared at the water, then at him, and then back at the water.

"What's the matter little brother?"

I didn't respond. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to do anything more with him. O just wanted to disappear forever.

"If you don't go in now I'm going to push you."

I sighed before lifting one foot over the tub and dipping one toe in to test the water. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either. I stepped in and gave him a look that read _happy_? He smiled.

"Sit down."

I rolled my eyes and settled down into the water.

He went to the sink and took something out from underneath it. He held it up, showing me it was a gag ball. I eyed the device nervously and pursed my lips together. He smirked and approached me.

"Open."

I glared at him and he backhanded me across the face. I gasped and swallowed. I had totally not been expecting that. I stared at him fearfully through my bags that were now completely covering my face.

"I'm not playing games with you anymore," he declared, "when I tell you to do something you do it without hesitation or else I will hurt you. Now open your mouth!"

My lower lip trembled as I lifted my head and opened my mouth wide for him. He adjusted the gag, making sure it was tight enough so that I was unable to push it out. I bit down on the ball. It was so uncomfortable having it in my mouth. My tongue felt claustrophobic. Itachi knelt down next the tub and placed his hands in the water. He found what he was looking for and I gave a start as he gripped me by my ankles, and pulled them towards the end of the tub causing me to slide down lower in the water till it came just a little past my chin. I tried to grab on to the side of the tub, scared that my head would disappear under the water as well, but they were still handcuffed behind my back. I decided the silent act was over.

"W-what are you doing?" My question came out muffled by the gag.

Itachi merely smiled in response and wrapped one hand around my throat.

"Ita-"

Itachi forced my head underneath the water. The soap in the water burned my eyes, I shut the quickly, but I couldn't close my mouth with the gag. Water came spilling in and I struggled not to swallow any, thrashing my legs wildly. Finally he pulled me back up. I coughed out water from my mouth and gasped for air.

"Itachi stop!"

He pushed me back in. He's trying to drown me! I panicked and he brought me back up, only briefly before dunking me back and pulling me back out.

"You like that?" He sneered, shoving my head back under.

I was starting to get dizzy. My head broke through the surface once more before it tilted to the side. In his grasp. I was half conscious. He decided I had inhaled enough water and pulled me up in a sitting position.

"Why don't you come over here and please me?" He asked, rubbing himself through his pants.

I stared at him wordlessly. He's not serious? No, not again! I gave him a pleading look.

"Remember what I said!" He growled.

I shivered, remembering the sting that was left upon my cheek when he hit me. He freed himself from his pants and I was faced with a full erection. He stared at me expectantly. I couldn't hesitate for long. I wiggled closer and brought my mouth to the tip of his hardening. I don't know how he wanted me to blow him though with the gag still in my mouth.

"Oh I'm not giving you my dick just yet," he grinned.

He wiggled a foot out of his shoes and lifted it up, placing it on the side of the tub. I stared at him, confused.

"Lick my foot."

Without considering of the consequences, I straightened up with, my eyes wide with shock, and shook my head no. He gave me such a death glare it terrified me. I tried to back away from him, but he grabbed me by my throat, and forced me back under the water, choking me. My legs thrashed violently. I was hoping to kick him, maybe knock him unconscious and escape, but my head felt ready to explode and I ceased fighting. I lay still against the base of the tub. Itachi's grasp around my throat tightened and I felt myself begin to drift away from the world. He yanked me out and I choked out water. He waited for me to catch my breath before slamming my head brutally down on the side of the tub, next to his foot, and held me there.

"Stick your tongue out and lick it."

Shaking, I slid my tongue out from under the gag and touched his big toe with just the tip. He was impatient though, of course, and stepped over my tongued, wiggling his toes against it. Oh how I wanted to puke. I didn't know when was the last time he washed his feet, but there were probably sweaty and dirty and Argh! I really tried not to think about it, though it was hard having the horror against my tongue.

"Good boy," he smiled, pulling my head up by my hair and removing the gag from my mouth. "Now open your mouth so I can fuck it."

I wanted to protest, but I didn't want to end up back under the water. Reluctantly, I gave him way. He pushed himself down my throat straight away, suffocating me yet again, with a hand behind my head so that I was unable to pull away. Then he did a couple thrust, guiding my head up and down his long shaft.

"Come on suck it bitch!"

As you probably know already, I don't suck dicks often and I never once gave though as to how. I tried imagining how it would please me if someone was giving me head, and blew him in a way I thought was pleasurable. Judging from the moans that escaped his lips, I assumed I was doing ok. I held in a sigh and my shoulders dropped sadly. This was just horrible. I imagined watching the situation. Me sucking on my older brother's manhood. I didn't know what to do anymore. I'm lost. Confused. Hurt as well as ashamed. Maybe I should just let him drown me. Just as I thought of giving in and just allow him to kill me, he held my head again, forcing me to go deep throat, and released his seed. I coughed against his skin, but he didn't let me pull away until he was sure I swallowed everything. He lifted my head up by my chin and kissed me with his tongue.

"There's a wash cloth behind with some more soap and there's a towel by the sink," he said, pulling away from me, zipping back up his pants and slipping back into his shoe. He reached into his pocket, took out a key and unlocked the cuffs binding my wrists. "You have ten minutes to wash yourself then I'm coming back to get you. If your good again, I'll even bring you something to eat."

At this my stomach let out a loud growl and I stared down at the water. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. When was the last time I ate anyways? I didn't remember. Itachi left the bathroom without saying anything further and I heard the door lock behind him.

I sighed, messaging my sore wrist. They were red and there were marks where the cuffs had cut into me. By now the water was cold. I stared at the wash cloth with soap and then at my hands. My fingers were wrinkled up worst than a rotten prune. How long had I been soaking in the bath? Long enough to be clean that's for sure and with the amount of water I swallowed I was clean inside to. Still...I felt dirty. Everything about me felt dirty.

I contemplated drowning myself, but I couldn't bring myself to do it and I felt pressured by the ten minutes. I didn't want Itachi to walk in the middle of me doing a suicide attempt and then beat the crap out of me for it. I eyed the cloth and soap again, sighing as I reached for the two of utilities. I washed myself quickly, scrubbing myself hard, hoping to wash away the last past few horrors that had occurred in my unfortunate up life. I pulled the plug and clambered out of the bath. I located the towel, wrapped it over me so that it cover my shoulders down to my knees and went to the corner of the bathroom where I first woke up to find myself in the hell.

I sat down and hugged my knees wondering if anyone realized I was missing and if they were looking for me. If so would they even find me? I didn't even know where we were and there were no clues as to the location either. I hadn't seen a single window. The only conclusion I came up with were that I was somewhere underground. As if that helped me. The sound of the door being unlocked caused my heart to race faster. Had it really been ten minutes already? I stared at the door, watching It open and Itachi come in.

"Stand up," he barked.

I slid up against the wall until I was on my feet, but remained leaning against the wall for support.

"Good," Itachi smiled, "you're getting better at following orders. Seems you finally understand what position you're in."

He strode over to me and pulled the towel from my shoulders so it fell to the floor. He stroked through my bangs, that were still dripping wet, with his fingers. He pulled up my chin and kissed me again, this time gently, like he sensed I was fragile. When he pulled away he eyed me up and down again and smirked. I stared at him, dreading what he would do next.

"You're so cute when you have that look in your eyes."

I averted my gaze. Deep down I felt something burning. I hate him. I hate this man. I stared at him again, rage building up when I saw the twisted smile that was plastered on his face. This was the man who murdered mom and dad. The man who eliminated my clan off the face of the earth when I was just seven. Three years may have passed since then and I'm almost eleven now. I'm only fucking ten and he's taking everything away from me. My home, my family, my clan, my pride, even my virginity. Sick. I should have drowned myself.

"You look upset," he placed a hand over my head and reality of my situation settled back in. "That's better," he said, seeing the fear return to my eyes.

I stared down at the floor. I didn't hate only him. I hated myself as well for being so weak. For actually giving in to his vulgar desires, but Itachi is and had always been better than me. He had graduated from the academy at age eight. I still hadn't received my headband yet to be called a ninja. Even if I was currently at the top of my class, I was nothing compared to Itachi.

"Come on," Itachi took my hand, "back to the room."

I said nothing and allowed him to drag me back to the bed. I clambered on and hugged me knees close. Despite everything, it felt uncomfortable to constantly be exposed in front him.

"Awe you're not saying much anymore," Itachi pretended to pout, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me close in a hug.

"Brother...can I have my clothes back?"

"No."

I swallowed. I wasn't really surprised by his answer, but the short abrupt no still hurt. Itachi pushed me flat on my back and climbed over me.

"You're my little salve now," he said, "my little fun toy. There's no reason for you to wear any clothes if I'm just going to rip them off you." He lowered his head so we were nose to nose and I was forced to stare into his eyes which were nothing more than black holes. "I promise you one thing though, when I'm through with you, your death shall be quick and painless."

My breath hitched as he began planting kisses all over my neck. A low "no," escaped my lips and unfortunately he heard.

"No?" He repeated, "Well then your death shall be long and painful." He brought my arms up over my head and held them there with one hand, using his other one to toy with one of my delicate nipples. "After all," he added giving it a tight squeeze and then smirking at my helpless reaction, "I love it when you squirm. You're so cute when your in pain." He squeezed harder and a cry escaped from me.

"Brother stop!"

"I will stop when I want to stop!" I received another slap to the face, "Stop telling me when I should stop! Instead you should be thanking me for pleasing you, you little slut, and beg for me to punish you for being so naughty!"

I trembled beneath him. I had made him angry. An angry Itachi was a scary Itachi. My face was turned over on one side from when he had hit me and I kept it that way. My bangs covered my face so he couldn't see I had tears in my eyes again.

"You're such a dirty whore," Itachi continued, "You know everything I've done to you has felt good, hasn't it? You even got hard over it! Tell me little bitch, was that your first erection? Hun? Was it?"

I started trembling more violently. Fighting off the urge to break down.

"Answer me or I will hit you again!"

I felt the gesture of his head lifting it up to strike and I screamed.

"YES!" I sobbed. Now I really felt destroyed. I heard him laughing and it made me cry harder. He ruffled a hand through my hair and forced me to turn my head straight, still holding my hands over my head. I kept my eyes shut tight. I didn't want to face him. He licked my tears from my face and kissed me again before finally releasing my wrists and standing up. Right away I curled up into a small ball with my back to him.

"You're so cute," he said again and left me alone to cry by myself.

I had gone so far in such a short period of time from pride to shame.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
